


Teacher's Pet

by Teirakeiso



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teirakeiso/pseuds/Teirakeiso
Summary: 王耀一直秉持着某种观念，即“他的学生们来到学校是为了学习的”。
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	Teacher's Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Teacher's Pet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/729174) by theboywiththebread. 



> 原文刊载于fanfiction，现已删除  
> 原作：theboywiththebread（https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2946185/）  
> 翻译：提拉敬苏（https://www.pixiv.net/users/13972686）  
> 协力：lokane（https://www.gongzicp.com/cpzone/author/id/108223）   
> 校对：邪恶女反派  
> Special Thanks：All of my friends  
>  And You

王耀一直秉持着某种观念，即“他的学生们来到学校是为了学习的。”所以他们实在是没有任何理由在他的课堂上做学习以外的事。他完全不能忍受在课上讲小话还有打断课程的学生，因为他们的行为根本没有顾及到那些想要把注意力放在他所教授的内容上的学生的感受。然而他的许多学生—尤其是那些毛头小子—却都觉得他是因为刻薄和讨厌小孩子才这么做。耀在那些时候只是单纯地希望他的学生能够掌握必修内容，以便他们可以尽可能在考试中好好表现。

在九月中旬一个星期五的早晨，王耀走进了他的教室，意外发现有其他人坐在他的讲桌前——他立刻认出那个人是伊万·布拉金斯基，戏剧课老师。

“你在这儿做什么？”耀皱眉，问道。

“我也想问你这件事。我被叫过来代你的第一节课，原因是你得了流感，必须得呆在家里。”伊万说。

“那么，你收到了错误的消息。”耀说。

“我现在已经知道了。那你介意我在这儿呆一会儿么？我这堂课是空的，而且我想看看你讲课。”伊万说。

_多么奇怪的要求_ ，王耀想，但他终究还是点了头。只要伊万保持安静并且不让孩子们分心，让他呆在这儿也没有什么坏处。

当学生们终于开始一个个走进教室的时候，他们十分高兴地发现伊万正坐在教室里第一排的一张桌子后面。作为老师他广受欢迎，因为他的课程不拘小节而充满乐趣，许多对戏剧兴趣不大或者并不擅长的学生都因此选择了他的课程。

“布拉金斯基先生，今天是你来上课吗？”一个学生问道。

“我希望是这样，你比王先生可要好多了。”另一个学生说。

“王先生？我看是汪汪汪先生。”还有一个低声咕哝着。

“不，今天还是王先生上课，”伊万说，“他去拿一些教材，过会儿就回来。”

学生们发出一声共同的抱怨，过了一会儿，王耀抱着一叠课本回到了教室。

“今天，”他说着，把那些书放到伊万面前的桌子上，“我们开始学习代数的单元。”

学生们再次共同抱怨了起来，耀皱了皱眉。

“代数学是一门非常有用的学科，而且事实上它特别简单。如果你们认真仔细的听我讲，我肯定你们会觉得这个单元非常简单并且十分有趣！”他说着并拿起一支记号笔开始在白板上写字。

耀听见他的背后传来一阵咯咯的笑声。肯定是他的学生中的某一个觉得他的“代数很有趣”这句话滑稽可笑，因为他们中的大多数看上去都认为没人能够真正喜欢数学。

“如果你觉得我说的话很搞笑，那你因为扰乱课堂秩序获准到外面的走廊里去笑个够，”他说，“或许你更喜欢等到留堂的时候！”

“抱歉，王先生。”他身后一个口音很重的声音说道，“我还从来不知道你可以让老师留堂呢。”

整个教室因为伊万的评论而爆发出一阵哄堂大笑。王耀转过身，瞪着俄罗斯人。

“我不觉得我可以这么做，”他说，他感到被愚弄了，但更多的是生气，“但是你之所以可以待在这里，是因为我说了你能够这么做，而我现在可以立刻收回这句话。”

伊万同意地点点头。

“至于剩下的人，”王耀说，转过身面对着他的学生们，“请保持安静。我并不想把你们都撵出去，但是如果我必须这么做的话，我保证我会的。”

剩下的半节课平安无事地度过了，终于响起的铃声标志着它的结束。

“你为什么会想看我上课？”耀曾经趁着只有他和伊万两个人的时候问。

伊万抬起头然后对着他笑了。

“没有原因，”他说话的方式让耀怀疑绝对有那么一个原因。

“我可不太相信，”耀说，“那么，如果你没有其他事情的话，我得开始备课了。”

在十月的第一天，耀正在教授一堂非常重要的关于二次方程式的课程的时候，伊万·布拉金斯基突然没有任何预兆的飘进了他的教室，然后在他的讲桌上放了一个小包裹。

“你在做什么？”耀问道。

“今天是你的生日，不是吗？我只是送你点礼物。”伊万回答道。

“哦”是王耀在那一刻所能想起的全部的语句。他惊讶于伊万如何得知他的生日，更不用说那人还给他送了一份礼物。

“谢谢，”王耀说道，他的脸上浮现出一个罕见的微笑，“这实在是太贴心了。”

“你到底多大了，王老师？我打赌你至少有一百岁了！”一个学生从教室的后方喊道。

耀沉下了脸。

“如果你再多说一个字，我保证你会出现在校长室里！”他喊道，而那个男孩子知道王耀可不仅仅只会虚张声势，立刻安静了下来。

他用眼角的余光发现伊万离开了教室。耀感到有些奇怪——他原以为那个戏剧课老师早就走了，又有些吃惊于伊万看到了刚刚发生的一切的事实。学生不尊重他并不是什么罕见的事；他威胁要把闹事的家伙送去校长室也是一样；但是知道伊万看见这一切让所有事都变得不一样了。王耀不知道是什么让他有了这样奇怪的感觉，是让伊万看见有学生对他说了粗鲁的话，还是意识到俄罗斯人看见了他发火的样子，但是总之这的确对他产生了影响。

王耀叹了一口气，转过身面向白板。为什么他要关心这种事？伊万·布拉金斯基既不是他的朋友也不是他的上级，所以他并不需要去关心自己在他眼里是什么样子。

“这，”耀说着开始重新在白板上写字，并试图忘记刚才发生的事，“是这个等式的另一种变式，所以你们用同样的公式也可以解开它……”

不像往常一样在办公室吃午餐，耀今天决定留在教室里，这样他就可以安安静静地吃饭，然后打开伊万送给他的礼物。在他解决掉他的午饭——方便面和一个牛肉三明治，和平常没有丝毫差别——之后，他开始拆他的礼物。

包装纸的下面是一个盒子，而盒子里面是一个熊猫小雕像。

耀皱眉。没错，他是很喜欢熊猫，但是伊万是怎么知道这件事的？他也没有向其他同事说过—他甚至记不起曾经对谁提起过这件事。不过，他无法否认这个小熊猫很可爱。而可爱的东西总能软化他。

“所以你喜欢它咯？”

耀抬起头，看见伊万站在走廊里。他现在已经不会对此感到惊讶了。伊万三番五次未经邀请走进他的教室已经变成了日常。

中国人点了点头。

“很可爱，”他说，“但是你怎么知道我喜欢熊猫的？”

伊万耸耸肩。

“我不知道，或许你以前提到过一次，”他回答道。

“我猜你记性不错，因为我不记得曾经告诉过你这件事。”王耀说。

“我的记性并没有那么好，”伊万微笑着说，“我之所以记得是因为我想向你示好。而知道你的生日还有你喜欢什么都有帮助。”

耀皱了皱眉。他并不生气——他希望伊万不要觉得他很——但他的确很困惑。为什么伊万想为他做这些事？他为什么要关心自己？

“伊万，我很——”

“困惑？好吧，我猜到你会这么说，”伊万说，“我很喜欢你。我想要为你做些美妙的事而且我觉得这可能会让你更加喜欢我，但是现在我猜这只让你困扰。”

伊万喜欢他？耀惊呆了。当然这并不意味着他所揣测的那个意思！当然伊万并不太明白他的话里所带有的暗示意义——他或许只是想做他的朋友，虽然娇小一些的男人也不明白这是为什么。

“是朋友的喜欢还是恋人的喜欢？”耀说，在这句话脱口而出的时候在脑子里狠狠地把自己训斥了一番。他的口气听上去就像十五六岁的小孩子一样——事实上，他的学生中很可能有人在谈到他们愚蠢的高中泡泡恋情时说过相同的话。

“是……是‘如果你星期五有空的话，出去约个会怎么样？’的喜欢。”伊万问道。

王耀很多年都没有约会过了，事实上他自从大学起就再也没有享受过一次约会。即使如此，他发现自己还是开始考虑伊万的邀请了。那个人看上去善良聪明，招人喜爱，而且王耀无法否认他同时也挺有吸引力的。更重要的是，他喜欢自己——而且说不定长头发的男人也有一点点喜欢上他了。可能这就是先前让伊万看到他生气时王耀感觉奇怪的原因。

或许答应约会也不会有什么坏处。

“我很抱歉，但我星期五没有时间，”王耀说着转向伊万，“但是我不介意另外选一个日子。”

耀在伊万的脸颊上落下一个温和而轻柔的吻，并感受嘴唇下俄罗斯人温暖的肌肤。伊万脸红了，而耀突然间觉得这挺可爱的。

“我知道你会同意的，”伊万说，“我知道这对你来说棒多了。”

“是这样吗？”王耀问道，“我猜如果你那么了解我，你就会知道我喜欢怎样的约会了。”

伊万点点头。

“我想确实。”

耀轻笑了一下。

“我等着呢。”


End file.
